


TAWOG One-Shots (User Suggested)

by ApolloWD



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Consensual Possession, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Platonic (note the ampersand), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Possession, Reader-Insert, Romantic Relationship, Suggestive Themes, User Suggested, no beta we die like men, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloWD/pseuds/ApolloWD
Summary: Send in your suggestions for one-shots! Keep it G or T rated, please, as I am uncomfortable with smut (saucy stuff is ok as long as there's no explicit content.) Fluffy pairings and such would be appreciated, but darker ideas work too- just make sure it works in a short-form. Thanks!
Relationships: Anais Watterson & Gumball Watterson, Carrie Krueger/Darwin Watterson, Darwin Watterson & Gumball Watterson, Nicole Watterson/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 14





	1. Send in your suggestions please

Just send your suggestions in the comments- I'll be keeping a list of the ones I've been sent and are working on here! Finished one-shots will go in the other chapters.

**EDIT: Closing suggestions for now and putting this on hiatus. All works will be completed eventually.**

**Recieved:**

  1. Larry x Karen



**In-Progress:**

  1. Gumball x Penny
  2. Rob x Claire.



**Completed:**

  1. A sibling bonding one-shot between Gumball and Anais.
  2. A one-shot about Darwin's experiences with possession.
  3. Nicole x Male Reader




	2. Fin Rot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Suggestion: A sibling bonding fic between Gumball and Anais -
> 
> When Darwin is hospitalized for fin rot, Gumball and Anais deal with it in their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty fun to write! Thanks for the suggestion.

Gumball glanced across the couch at his sister, before diverting his eyes down to his paws. His shaggy blue fur clumped between his fingers, highlighting the warm salmon color of his paw pads and the glossy white of his nails. These days, it tended to do what it wanted, sticking together and pulling apart and not really caring what Gumball wanted to do. Feeling the soft fibers of his sweater, he ran one ivory claw between them and split some of the fabric apart.

The two Wattersons sat in silence, either because they didn't want to speak, or they had nothing to say. Almost afraid to talk, Gumball finally broke the silence. "Do... do you think Darwin is gonna be okay?" he whispered, his dark gray eyes darting around the room before finally resting back at his paws.

Anais shook her head, looking away as she spoke. "There's really no telling," she replied in a hushed tone. "I'm ashamed to say this, but I don't know. There's not enough data to form a conclusion and-"

Gumball interrupted her sister with a hug, feeling his soft fur against hers. "You don't need to justify yourself," he said, holding his sister as if he was protecting her from the rest of the world. "It's okay to not know everything. I mean, look at me!" He interrupted himself with a sound that appeared to be a mix between laughter and quiet sobbing. "I don't know anything at all. It's... it's not going to be okay, is it? I keep relying on you for the answers, but if you don't have them this time..." He trailed off.

Anais was taken aback, both shocked by her brother's words and the sudden embrace he had pulled her into. "Don't say that. Sure, we don't know what's _going_ to happen... so what about what we _want_ to happen?"

"What we want?"

"Yeah. Darwin is going to recover, and he's going to return home, and we're going to be together again."

"... _and you expect me to believe that?!_ Darwin isn't gonna get better, so why should we try and pretend that he is?" Gumball snapped.

"I know you can hope. You don't have to be this cynical. Trust me, I should know. Sure, it works sometimes. It makes you seem funny and dry and witty, but at the end of the day it's just going to hurt you," Anais responded in a calm, level voice, contrasting sharply against Gumball's harsh tone.

"You weren't always like this," she continued. "There was a time when you and Darwin were the most optimistic people I knew. I want you to keep that optimism because I'm tired of being the one who has to help you when things get hard. I know that I'm supposed to be the smart one, so don't make me your emotional support, too. You're strong, Gumball. I see that in you every day, so _use it._ Use your strength so that I don't have to use it for you."

Gumball sat in silence for a moment, looking at his sister. "Do you really see me that way? Do you really think I'm some sort of bitter-hearted cynic who sees the world through jade-tinted glasses? Am I some sort of burden you have to carry on your back?" His voice contained a mixture of indignation and dejection at his sister, for what he perceived as both a callous insult against him and the ultimate sign of her disappointment in him.

"Sometimes, it can be hard not to. I know. It's difficult to deal with this and... I shouldn't have said what I did. I don't want you to feel like a burden. I swear. It's hard for me, too. I can't help but feel like this is my fault. If I had told mom and dad to clean his tank more often, if I had told them the symptoms while they were still mild... maybe we wouldn't be here right now," Anais responded. "But now he's in the hospital, and it's all my fault. I keep trying to be optimistic, but maybe it's just my own way of trying to avoid blaming myself."

"It's just as much my fault as yours. I'm as close to him as brothers can be, and I didn't notice until it was too late. I should have caught it before his tail was nearly gone. I'm a lousy brother and an even lousier friend," Gumball sighed.

"Yeah, but I _know_ all the symptoms. I've studied these things and I should have caught that he had fin rot. I'm not as smart as I claim to be, and if I couldn't help him before it was too late, then I should be working even harder."

"...How about this," Gumball responded. "It's not your fault. It's whatever stupid parasite is eating Darwin's fault."

"I guess so. I mean, we can't really blame ourselves for circumstances out of our control."

"Circa-what-now?" Gumball said quizzically. Anais laughed, and soon the reaction spread to Gumball- even though he wasn't exactly sure _why_ he was laughing. For the first time since Darwin was hospitalized, the two Wattersons felt like everything, just maybe, would turn out all right.


	3. An Untitled Carwin Possession Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A one-shot about Darwin's experiences with being possessed by Carrie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a touch difficult to write. I hope you enjoy it!

"So, anyways, Carrie and I were out at lunch," Darwin continued an anecdote he had been telling for a while now. Gumball always thought that his stories dragged on for far too long, and mixed themselves with other, much less interesting tangents. Despite this, he let his brother continue. He at least figured that his tolerance for annoying stories increased tenfold from his time spent listening to Molly.

"And then, I realized that she can't... eat... food," Darwin trailed off for a moment, perhaps realizing how ridiculous he had been to take a ghost out for lunch.

"Can't she _sort of_ eat? I mean, it just falls through her, but she can kind of taste it, right?"

"Yeah, but that would leave a mess. Trust me. I've tried," Darwin shuddered, likely remembering another story. "So instead, I just let her use my body. But when she left, I realized that she ate _my_ food, too!"

"... _use your body-_ oh right, it's Carrie. Still, _phrasing,_ Darwin, _phrasing,"_ Gumball paused for a moment, looking at his brother intently. "Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you. What's that all about?"

"Huh?" Darwin said quizzically. "What's what all about?"

"You know, Carrie. Being possessed. What's that like?"

" _Ohhhhh_. She's been in your body before, you know. You've experienced it firsthand. Why are you asking me?"

"Because those times it wasn't exactly... my idea. What does it feel like when you're- well, not _in control,_ but in charge of the situation?" Gumball asked his brother.

"I-" Darwin paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "It's like being in the backseat of a car. You can't drive the car, and you can't see everything that's going on, but you still know where you're going."

"Well, yeah, I get that, but what does it _feel_ like? Like, do you not feel anything, or what?"

"Sort of muffled, like being underwater. It's all blurry, and warm, and it feels like I'm floating away. It- it's really nice," Gumball looked over at his brother and saw that he was blushing heavily and rubbing his arm. He laughed.

"Dude! It's okay if you like it. I mean, kinda weird, but who am I to judge?"

Darwin glanced back at the blue feline, his eyes refusing to make contact. "I didn't mean it like that. Not.. not in that way."

Gumball raised one eyebrow. "You sure about that? It's fine if you did. As I said, I won't judge."

Darwin blushed even more. He had given his brother a glimpse of his experiences, but with that, a closer look into his feelings about Carrie. With a soft sigh, he finally spoke, the foregone conclusion escaping from his mouth, and with it, he knew that he could accept himself. 

"It's true."


	4. Nicole x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t usually write reader insert, so this was a bit out of my comfort zone. Hopefully you enjoyed!
> 
> Note: This fic assumes the reader is male or male-presenting. If you are not comfortable with being referred to as male, do not read.

_...Is this the right place?_

As you searched for your phone, anxious thoughts began to swim through your mind. Turning it on, you saw the time. _6:15 PM. She's late._ You try not to worry and put it back in your pocket, fidgeting with your jacket. As you began to wonder whether or not your date was actually coming, you heard a familiar voice.

”Sorry I’m late!”

The tall blue feline smiled at you, and turned to the waitress at the counter. “Table for two, please.”

From the angle she was standing at, her cold eyes sparkled in the soft light, sending a shiver through your body. She turned back to you, grasping your hand in her warm paw and leading you further into the restaurant. You couldn’t help but blush as your eyes met, stumbling over your own feet for a moment before settling into your seat. Another waiter, trailing close behind you, stood by the dimly-lit table.

Taking a menu, you browsed through the selection of beverages. You decided to let Nicole speak before you, and she glanced upwards at the server.

”Just water, please,” she requested, her eyes wandering back towards you. “And he’ll have...”

”Just water,” you decided, mirroring her choice. The waiter nodded and left you to select a dish, although every time you tried to focus on ordering, you found yourself lost in the tall blue cat’s eyes.

”You know, Y/N, you’re awfully handsome,” she smiled, a hint of a sly grin in her expression. “How’d I ever land someone like you?”

Your cheeks became even redder as you scrambled to find a reply. “Thank you... you look beautiful too.”

It wasn’t a lie- she looked stunning, with a simple yet elegant dress and perfectly shaped features. You could hardly find the words to describe how you felt, so you decided to let your date do the talking.

”You know, I was a little nervous. New person and everything- I mean, I’ve seen you before, but... not like this. But... you’re really great tonight.”

As she placed your hand in her paw, she gave a slight chuckle, her voice like rain on a freshly tended garden. “I think I love you,” Nicole purred, pulling you closer.

Whispering, trying not to break a moment as fragile as the first snowflake after the autumn ends, you closed your eyes and leaned into her ear.

”I know I do.”


End file.
